Choose the One Who Loves You More
by oThGiRl15
Summary: People Always Leave. When this phrase becomes a reality to Nathan he doesn't know how to deal with it. But Peyton does.
1. Chapter 1

**Choose the One Who Loves You the Most**

**1**

He opened the door after another long day, and reached his hand into the mailbox to grab the day's bills and papers. One by one he threw them on the table until he reached one in particular. One that was different from the others. This one was in a pink envelope, and when he ripped it open it was written on pink stationary. Unlike the other ones when he finished reading this one, he threw it down on the table and hung his head. And he sat like that, for minutes, hours, what seemed like days, until he couldn't take it anymore and bolted from the table leaving the door wide open.

_Dearest Nathan,_

_I know it's been awhile and I apologize for that. But as hard as this is to say I felt you needed to know. I've decided to stay on tour here in New York. Chris has offered me more for my music than I could ever have dreamed possible and I don't want to let that pass me by without taking the chance that I could make something of myself in ways I never even dreamed possible. I realize now that we rushed things Nathan, we were only 16 when we got married and I feel like I've missed out on so many things. I don't regret one minute of our time spent together but I feel like I was too young, and now that I realize what I could have, I just…I can't give that up, not even for you. I'm so sorry I had to leave like that but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I guess what I'm, trying to say is that I'm sorry, and that I love you._

_Always and Forever._

_Haley J. Scott xoxo_

Everything that he had just read brought the last 2 months into sharper focus than ever before because those few lines jotted down on a piece of pink stationary slam dunked the fact that she was gone. His wife, his love, his life, was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

He sat down and stared at the ocean. Watching the turmoil of the waves crash on the shore somehow seemed to sooth the turmoil he held in his heart.

"Hey, you OK?" her hand lightly rested on his shoulder.

"I dunno, Peyton. Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever gonna be ok again."

"You will be Nate, and you wanna know why? Because we're all here for you, you've got your friends, and you can count on us."

"You mean like I used to think I could count on Haley?"

She didn't know what else to do so she sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug, and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Nate, you _can _count on us," she murmured, "you can count on _me._" And she held him close as he let it out and cried. _Damn you for hurting him Haley_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Nathan! What are you doing! You get your head into these drills or your gonna be so far down the bench you might as well not dress for the game!"

Whitey could be heard shouting from half way across the school. His idea of getting the team pumped was to shout at them until he was hoarse. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it only succeeded in making things worse.

"How's my head supposed to be in this! This is pointless! You have no idea what's going on in my life! No idea!" Nathan shouted. His words echoed off the gym walls and reverberated around the ears of everyone on the team. He turned his back on Whitey and stomped out of the gym slamming the door behind him. Whitey shot an angry look at Luke.

"I'll go talk to him coach." Lucas jogged out the door, letting it close gently behind him.

"Back to work boys!" shouted Whitey.

"Nate…Nate…Nathan!" Lucas yelled, Nathan stopped short and turned around, "what the hell's the matter with you? Going off on Whitey like that? What is with you man?"

Nathan dropped to the bench with his head in his hands. His shoulders slumped and his hands began to tremble like they always did when he thought about her.

"She's gone Luke," Nathan's voice cracked, as he struggled to suppress the tears he knew were coming, "and she's not coming back."

"Who, Haley? What do you mean she's not coming back…of course she's coming back. She's just gonna get this singing thing out of her system and she'll be back"

"No, she's not," repeated Nathan. With a sigh he stood up and opened his locker. After a moment of rummaging through his backpack he handed Lucas the letter. The folds were deeper and it was more wrinkled than two days before when he'd first ripped open the envelope. "I got this in the mail the other day, I've read it over about a million times, trying to get the words to sink in, but no matter how many times I read it, I don't think I'm ever gonna understand it."

"Nate, man…I'm so sorry. I…I…I don't even know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say, there's nothing anyone can say anymore." _Except maybe Peyton_ he thought. Nathan grabbed the letter from Lucas' hands, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Lucas sighed as he watched his brother turn his back and walk out the door. He leaned against the lockers and wished there was something he could do to help.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"So Lucas told me you spazzed at practice the other day." Peyton knew it was a sore subject for him, but she brought it up anyways. Sometimes it was better to talk about things.

"Yeah, I just…I don't know…Whitey was pressuring me to get my head in the game and he threatened to bench me and I just I snapped. I couldn't help it, I just…I don't know how anyone can concentrate when all I can think about is how she's never gonna come back to me again."

They were sitting at the River Court together, they were staring out at the water together just talking. Sometimes Peyton could feel a new connection with Nathan, a new friendship that was bubbling up from under the shambles of their old relationship. And she thought he could feel it too.

"Hey Nate, you know what? You're too good for this, you are a _good_ guy and you don't deserve what she did to you. I know she cut you deep but you're better than that, you're stronger, and you're a better person than she is. And as hard as it seems right now, you can get through this. I hate to sound cliché but, what doesn't kill you will make you stronger." As she said this Peyton took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Peyton, I dunno what I'd do without you." Nathan choked.

Peyton squeezed his hand again, "That's what friends are for Nate, that's what friends are for."

"I can't do it Peyton, I can't shoot worth crap anymore." The game was in a few hours and Nathan was bouncing everything off the rim, off the backboard, and he was getting frustrated. It was the finals, he'd worked the whole season for this moment and he couldn't make a single shot.

"Nathan!" Peyton said sharply, "Focus. You've done this forever, you _can _do it, _I _know you can. Now close your eyes," Peyton walked over and stood under the basket, "focus on my voice, and _only _my voice, forget about everything else, and just do it Nate, let it flow." Nathan took a deep breath, and with his eyes still shut he launched the ball into the air, half a second later he heard the resounding _swish _as the ball hit its mark.

"Perfect swish Nate! See, I knew you could do it. Don't let Haley ruin basketball for you to. You know you can do this!" Quickly she gave him a hug and ran into the locker room.

"Wooo! Come on Nathan!" Peyton shook her pom-poms in the air enthusiastically as Nathan sunk his 13th basket of the night. "Let's go Ravens!" The whole town had come out to this game, it was the biggest game of the year; the state finals. From where she stood on court side Peyton could hear the announcers comments _"...and that's 26 points for Nathan Scott! Scott is on a roll tonight! Scott has long been considered one of the top most promising young varsity players in years, and it looks as if he may carry his team to their first state title!"_

"5...4...,"the cheerleaders began counting down the final seconds of the game,"2...1!" When the buzzer sounded chaos erupted on the court, and off the court. The crowd went wild and the players jumped into a huge pileup! The cheerleaders cheered and the boys high fived one another over and over again.

Peyton felt a hand on her shoulder. Nathan had broken away from the slaps on the back, the high fives and the hugs to see her. She squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Congratulations Nathan!" Peyton felt overwhelming pride for him. "I told you, you could do it Nate. I never gave up on you. Even when you hit the rim 9 times outta 10."

"I couldn't have done it without you Peyton. And I mean that." He gave her a hug and flashed her his cocky grin and ran back to his teammates. And it was at that moment that Peyton Sawyer fell back in love with Nathan Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Wooo Peyton! Go Ravens!" Brooke yelled. She was trashed. Peyton showed up at the after-party to celebrate the state championship victory about an hour after it started and already everyone was wasted.

"Easy there Tiger," said Peyton as she steadied Brooke on her feet. "Don't go falling all over the place now B.Davis." Peyton disentangled herself from Brooke and started moving through the masses of people looking for a drink for herself. She was standing at the counter looking for a glass when one appeared in front of her over her shoulder.

"Always thinking of you Peyton," It was Nathan. "I figured you'd be a Jack and Coke kinda girl." She took the glass from him and held it up for a toast.

"Congrats Nate. You deserve it." she said as their glasses clinked together. All of a sudden she got butterflies in her stomach and her hands started to shake whenever she was around him. She threw back her head and swallowed the Jack and Coke in one swallow. "Good call." she said and winked at him.

"Hey Peyton, you wanna just get outta here for a while? Go for a walk or something?" Nathan asked.

"With you? Anytime." she smiled at him, and followed him as he lead her through the masses of people.

They quietly slipped out of the party and started down the street, still holding their glasses from the party. The night was nice. A perfect summer night, the temperature had cooled from the sweltering daytime heat, and the stars were shining. There wasn't a breath of wind. The streetlights lit their way as they slowly walked along the road.

"What happened to us Nate?" she asked as they passed house after house. She looked up at him as she said this, her eyes half hidden beneath her curls.

"I dunno, everything just sorta fell apart after Lucas showed up, not that I blame it on him or anything," he added quickly. "I guess I just took you for granted. I treated you like shit and just assumed you'd always be there." he confessed. Peyton just nodded, and stared at the ground. She hugged herself as she tried to warm herself a little. She hadn't thought to bring a jacket and the night air was damp and cool. Nathan took his Ravens Basketball jacket off and hung it over Peyton's shoulders. She looked up at him as if seeing him in a new light before slipping her arms through the sleeves.

"Yeah, ya did Nate." she said softly. "But you redeemed yourself with Haley." she seen the look in his eyes when she mentioned her name so she continued quickly, "You treated her like gold Nate, and I gotta admit I was jealous. I wished you'd treated me like that. She changed you."

"Yeah," said Nathan stopping. "I guess she did."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Peyton awoke to the suns rays shining on her face. She looked around a bit in surprise before she remembered where she was. She and Nathan had fallen asleep under a tree at the River Court. When she realized where she was, she closed her eyes and settled back down into Nathan's arms, enjoying that feeling. A feeling she had never felt before while she was with Nathan, the feeling that being in his arms could solve all her problems in the world.

Hours later she woke again as she felt Nathan stirring. When she breathed in she could smell the scent of him, a mixture of cologne and sweat and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he sat up. She giggled and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"You too." she answered. She stood up and closed her eyes and stretched. Nathan stared at her, he could see her belly button peeking out from under her black tank top as she reached her arms over her head. "Did ya sleep good?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," stammered Nathan as he gave his head a little shake, "except I had this bony little blonde jabbing me in the ribs with her elbows all night." he joked. "Kidding," he said when she shot him the look.

"I know," she laughed. It was so easy laugh in the morning sun she thought. "You know what?" she said. "That was the first time we've ever slept together, without actually _sleeping _together. Did that make any sense at all?" she giggled.

"Yeah, it did Peyton." Nathan replied. "Come on, let's go home and shower so we can get all this dirt off of us."

They walked along slowly, following the same route they'd taken to the River Court the night before. Passing the house that the party was at they both laughed and realized they'd left their glasses back at the court. When they got to Peyton's house they stopped in her driveway and talked for 10 more minutes until Peyton finally turned to go into her house. She waved goodbye and began to unlock her door.

"Peyton." Nathan called to her, she turned her head, "I wanted to say I'm sorry ... for everything." Suddenly feeling shy, she smiled and stepped through her door, closing it behind her. She leaned against the cool wood of her door and let out a sigh. _I can't do this to myself again_ she thought. _It hurt to much last time._ Two at a time she bounded up the stairs to her room. Ignoring herself she flipped on her stereo.

_Thinking back, thinking of you,_

_Summertime, think it was June._

_Yeah, think it was June,_

_Laying back, head on the grass_

_Chewing gum, having some laughs._

_Yeah having some laughs._

When he'd first asked her out it was June, right before school had ended sophomore year. It had been after the last basketball game of the season. They'd slipped away from a party, just like they'd done last night.

_You made me feel like the one_

_Made me feel like the one_

_The one_

_You made me feel like the one_

_Made me feel like the one_

_The one_

They'd talked until the sun came up. About everything there was to talk about. He'd called her special and said he'd been thinking about her a lot lately. And then he'd asked her to be his girlfriend.

_Drinking back, drinking for two_

_Drinking with you_

_And drinking was new_

_Sleeping in the back of my car_

_We never went far_

_Needed to go far_

After a few weeks things changed. After she'd given herself up to him and they'd slept together things changed. Their relationship became about being the best. Being seen at all the right parties and impressing everyone else but themselves.

_You made me feel like the one_

_Made me feel like the one_

_The one_

_You made me feel like the one_

_Made me feel like the one_

_The one_

_I don't know where we are going now_

_I don't know where we are going now_

Peyton soon became frustrated with this existence. When Nathan became a starter on the basketball team everything changed. He became arrogant and self-centered and their relationship became about sex. She wanted more. But when she thought of how special he had made her feel when he'd first asked her out, she held that in her heart and hoped that Nathan would come back to her.

_Wake up cold coffee and juice_

_Remembering you_

_What happened to you?_

_I wonder if we'll meet again_

_Talk about us instead_

_Talk about why did it end_

She remembered the day that she'd ended it with him. How after he'd walked out of that room and walked out of her life that she'd cried for hours for what she knew she was giving up. She knew he'd had a good heart under his new found arrogance. Except last night, she'd caught a glimpse of the old Nathan, the sweet boy she'd known when she was 15.

_You made me feel like the one_

_Made me feel like the one_

_The one_

_You made me feel like the one_

_Made me feel like the one_

_The one_

_I don't know where we are going now_

_I don't know where we are going now_

After last night she didn't know what to think. Nathan made her feel so special about herself again. She knew she wanted him back, but she was scared of getting her heart broken again.

_So take a look at me now_

They were both different people now. And they'd both had their hearts broken once before. And it was difficult to let that guard down. The walls she'd carefully built around her heart since Jake had left were so high, and no one had tried hard enough to break them down.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Peyton stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head and another one around her body. She stepped into her room and hit the button on her answering machine to stop the annoying blinking that told her she had a message.

_"Hey Peyton, it's me ... Nathan that is. I guess I just wanted to say hi, and that I just really wanted to thank you. For everything, with Haley and just for being such a great friend. Catch ya later. And uh ... maybe give me a call if you aren't doing anything tonight. Bye"_

"Nathan... what are you doing to me?" she asked aloud. The whole time they were dating he'd never called her just to say hi. It was always asking her for a ride to a party or for a piece of ass. "She really did a number on you Nate, she really did."

Almost absentmindedly she drew over the lines she'd already drawn, slightly bobbing her head to the music she'd turned up full blast. The sketch she'd drawn was of her and Nathan sleeping under the tree at the river court. Under it she'd written the lyrics to the Stereophonics song Dakota _" you made me feel like the one". _Smiling, she kept outlining things, trying to make it perfect. She was so absorbed in her drawing she didn't even lookup as Nathan stood at her door watching her.

"Knock, Knock," he said as he knocked on her door frame. "you uh didn't answer your door again, so I hope you don't mind, I just came up on my own."

"Uh, no, no, don't worry about it, I shouldn't have my 'crappy' music so loud I can't hear the door." quickly she stowed her sketch away under the covers of her bed.

"Hey, Peyton, you're music's not crappy." Nathan contradicted her.

"That's what you used to always say about it though Nathan. What's changed now?" _Why do I always do this! _She thought. _Why do I always push people away.?_

"I've changed Peyton," he said simply, "I'm not your jackass of a boyfriend anymore." Nathan paused before continuing. "That's actually kinda why I came here today."

Peyton shot him a confused look. Her heart had leaped to her throat and then dropped to the floor and back again all in the span of about ten seconds.

"What do you mean Nate?" she choked. Nathan came over and sat beside her on her bed. He looked at her and took her hands in his before continuing.

"I... this isn't easy for me Peyton," he said, "especially given how I treated you in the past. And I'd totally understand if you say no, or something. But I guess what I really came here to ask you... is for a second chance. I want us to be _us _again." and then he stopped, and didn't say another word. He looked at her and then slowly leaned in. When she didn't back away from him he pushed forward and kissed her. Peyton's heart leaped through the roof this time as she kissed him back. But as her heart came down again she stopped and pulled back.

"Peyton, I'm sorry... I shouldn't... I mean, I thought you wanted..." he tried to apologize.

"No, Nate, I do, that's the thing. I... this is so hard for me too. But I can't be with you until I'm sure you're over Haley. I just... I can't break my heart again."

"I _am _over Haley, Peyton, I..." he started.

"No, Nathan, you're not. I've seen the look in your eyes when someone mentions her name. I know you still have feelings for her, and that's OK Nathan, it really is, it's just I can't let myself get involved with you again until I can be sure you're not gonna go running back to her if she shows up in Tree Hill again." It broke her heart to say it, but she had to be sure. "Because Nathan, I like you, I like you a lot. But I just... I can't let my heart get broken again." she hung her head. "I'm sorry Nate."

Nathan , sat there for a moment, processing the information. He stood up, and kissed Peyton on the forehead, and started towards the door.

"I'll prove it to you Peyton. I want to be with you." and then he close the door to her bedroom, and she lay on her bed and cried, and cried and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

_Three month later..._

Peyton and Nathan hadn't seen much of each other since his confession of his feelings for her. She'd been avoiding him on purpose. Easier to protect her heart that way. Besides some smiles at each other at school and some awkward small talk, they hadn't talked much since that day.

The words were hard for him to find. They were all up there but how could he put them down on a piece of paper? How could he write down what she had meant to him? To put into words what they had shared, was harder for him than anything he'd ever done before.

**_Haley,_**

**_I know this is a long time coming but I have to start somewhere..._**

It hurt him. But it wasn't the stabbing pain he thought he'd feel, because there was a new light for him. A light at the end of the tunnel. Peyton.

As soon as he finished. He pushed his chair back and let out a sigh. Finally. It was over. Nathan got up and headed to Peyton's house. When he got there however the door was locked and no one answered the doorbell. Not knowing what else to do he sat down on her doorstep with his head in his hands.

She came up the street laughing and giggling. Talking to Jarred as he walked her home. She didn't see Nathan, but he seen her. All of her. As she let Jarred kiss her goodnight and as she blushed when she turned around to walk up her driveway. She stopped short when she seen him sitting there looking hurt and betrayed.

"Nathan!" she said, shocked. "What are you doing here?" Truth be told she was a bit unnerved by the expression on his face. The only girl he'd ever been emotional over was Haley.

"Never mind." he said. She could hear the hurt in his voice. "It doesn't matter anymore." And he rushed past her and ran into the night.

"Nathan! Come back her! Don't you run away from me!" But it was no use. He didn't even look back once. She sighed and leaned against her door. For once in her life she had no idea what to do. And then she did. She dropped her purse on the doorstep and took off after Nathan.

She ran at a fast clip, following him as he cut through people's backyards and down back lanes.

Peyton found him sitting in the sand staring at the crashing waves on the beach. He held a small purple and white flower between his fingers, gently twirling it around.

"Nathan?" she said cautiously. "You OK? You just took off, I didn't know what to do."

"You shouldn't have followed me, that's what you shoulda done." he said angrily. Standing up quickly he threw the flower to the sand.

" What's got you so riled up?" she asked.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Making out with some guy you barely know? I thought we had something Peyton."

Now she was no longer worried. Now she was angry.

"What?" he voice was like ice. "You did not just say that to me did you? I've waited for you Nathan. For **three **months. And I got nothing! You gave me nothing! There was no indication that you still wanted what I did. Nothing at all! What was I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for you forever? Until my hair started turning gray or I got wrinkles around my eyes? And what's the big deal? Maybe I want to get to know him."

"Because Peyton," he cut her off. "I don't want anyone else to have a chance to see how amazing you are. I...I came to you tonight because there's something that I wanted you to read before I did what I have to do." He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out an unsealed envelope. Peyton looked at it suspiciously before taking it into her hands and opening it. She read the first few lines and dropped to the beach.

**_Hayley,_**

**_I know this is a long time coming but I have to start somewhere. I got your letter. And as much as it kills me to say this I think you're right. It was a mistake. We were so young when we got married, I think we need to experience life on our own. I do love you Haley. But not as my wife anymore. You broke my heart when you left and I can't forgive you for that. But with time we could be friends again. But until then I can't see you anymore._**

**_Nathan._**

Peyton put the letter in her lap. She was shocked. This she was not expecting when she followed Nathan to the beach.

"I'm so sorry Nate." she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

She folded the letter back up and slipped it into her pocket. She took Nathan's hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Nate." she said. Peyton smiled as she looked at him. He looked so vulnerable right now. She kissed him. It was full of passion, and love and respect. She knew what it had taken him to finally write that letter. It was finally what she was looking for.

"Come on," Nathan said. "Let's go back to the apartment." He took her hand and together, hand in hand they started down the street.

The door banged open, and Nathan slammed it behind them. So eager were they to get to the bedroom that he didn't take the time to lock it. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and by the time they got to the bedroom there was no turning back.

The sunlight streamed in through the window on the two of them still laying intertwined on his bed. It was complete and total happiness. When they'd made love it was different than before. She remembered the rapid removal of clothes, and the frantic , hurried sex, and then the clothes would go back on and they'd go back to the rest of the party or to a basketball game. _This time was different _she thought. Nathan was gently, and sweet. It was more an expression of love than of desire. And he was still right there beside her, sleeping soundly.

She glanced over at the alarm on Nathan's nightstand. 10:30am. _Time to get up_ she thought.

"Hey," she whispered. "Nathan. Time to get up sleeping beauty." Gently she slid out from his warm embrace, and shook his shoulder. He stirred in his sleep. She could see his eyes twitching underneath the lids. Giggling softly to herself, she slipped on Nathan's t-shirt from the night before. She held the fabric to her nose and inhaled deeply. Peyton loved the scent of him. Sweat, and cologne, and laundry detergent. It was a smell she always could relate to Nathan. Standing up the shirt fell to her knees, and she laughed to herself. Nathan's clothes were always overlarge. It was part of his gangster rap side she guessed. Glancing around the room she located his boxers and tossed them on his bed. "Come on Nate." she said louder. She knelt on the bed and kissed him. He kissed her back and then rolled her over. His fingers laced with hers as he kissed her neck. She smiled, but started to push him off. "Come on you, let's get something to eat first. I need to regain some of my energy" She winked at him and started towards the kitchen. Nathan looked at her with that glint in his eye.

Nathan shook his head, pulled on his boxers, and started after her. He caught up to her in the hallway outside the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Peyton felt him slip his arms around her tiny waist and she shrieked aloud as he began tickling her. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs as she laughed and struggled against his strong arms.

"Holy arms of steel Nate!" she choked out between laughs. His response was to tickle her even more.

"Had enough yet? Huh, Peyton, huh?" he teased. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes. He'd stopped tickling her now and looked back into her deep honey eyes.

"I could never have enough of you Nathan Scott." she whispered close to his mouth. Nathan moved in for the kiss and captured her mouth with his. The kiss was deep and intense and neither wanted it to end.

They were startled out of their midmorning kiss by the sound of the door opening. Nathan vaguely recalled not locking it the night before. And he looked up with a start. Wondering what the matter was Peyton whipped her head around at the sound as well. Together the three people there stood in shock and awe. Peyton was the one who found the words to speak first.

"Haley?"


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"What the hell is going on you two!" Neither Peyton nor Nathan had ever heard that tone in her voice before. It was hard and caustic, and not Hayley at all.

They just stared at her. They couldn't bring themselves to say anything. Nathan was staring hard at her, and Hayley was staring hard at him. Peyton looked between them and felt her heart break in two, she could feel the tension in the air and she knew it was the because of the unresolved feelings between them. Peyton let out a tiny cry and bolted into Nathan's room. She threw on her pants from the night before, grabbed a sweater and bolted out the door pushing rudely past Hayley before Nathan could stop her.

_I knew this would happen! I knew it! I knew it! _Peyton raged at herself as she jogged down the street holding her arms close around her for warmth. The tears streamed down her face and she could taste the saltiness as they ran over her lips. She was running now, but to where she didn't know. The tears blinded her as she stepped off the curb and felt a hand grab the hood of her sweater and jerk her to the ground, as she fell she heard the wailing sound of a car horn and vaguely worried for a moment that she'd almost hurt herself.

She cried out in pain when she hit the ground, and her head whipped around to find the source of her pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" her hand flashed up to quickly wipe the tears from her eyes. "Answer me Nathan! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Nathan stared down at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I was saving your life." He held out a hand to help her up, but she looked at it coldly.

"Go back to her Nathan." she said softly. "I seen the look in both your eyes. Just go back to her." Peyton hung her head. Defeated she started to get up, and felt Nathan's hand begin to help her. She pulled her hand out of his and turned her back to him.

"No." she turned around to face him.

"What?"

"No, I don't want to go back to her. She's not there anyways, I told her to leave. That look you saw? That was shock. And a little bit of anger that she just walked into my house without knocking. Peyton... I choose you. I want to be with _you_ I told you that before. You're the one I want." She narrowed her eyes at him, but she could feel her heart melt, she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I trust you," was all she said. He held out a hand to her, and she took it, and together they turned around and began to walk back to the apartment, arms around each other.

"I love you" he murmured to her in her ear.

The End


	10. EpilogueSong

COPELAND LYRICS

"Choose The One Who Loves You More"

Rain, rain, rain on my mind

I've got a secret life

Wipe, wipe, wipe it away

Nothing can make me dry

Fight all the while

Fight 'til I think I'm free

Feel rains we never see

Beautiful secret lives

It can make you face all your fears

It can make you face all your fears

Oh, smile, smile in a day

Fear takes its place at night

Oh, oh, I'm pretty in the rain

I love your secret life

It can make you face all your fears

It can make you face all your fears.

I could leave you well enough alone

Believe and you'll be overcome and gone

By grace away

Better off than if I stayed

I could leave you well enough alone

Believe and you'll be overcome and gone

By grace away

Better off than if I stayed

I could leave you walk away

We'll save it for another day

Through all the wars I've come to know

It's punches pulled, not towels thrown in

When they come knocking on your heart's door

Choose the one who loves you more

And when you've found something to die for

(Make you face all your fears)

They'll be knocking on your heart's door

(Make you face all your fears)

When they come knocking on your heart's door

(Make you face all your fears)

Choose the one who loves you more

(Make you face all your fears)

And when you've found something to die for

(Make you face all your fears)

They'll be knocking on your heart's door

(Make you face all your fears)

When they come knocking on your heart's door

(Make you face all your fears)

Choose the one who loves you more

(Make you)


End file.
